Interwined lifes
by 13scarlett13
Summary: You and Me are Interwined. I loose you, You loose me. when will we be together? i was your bestfriend. i loved you. but you choose her.Will you miss me?" Suck at summaries, but pease just read. Kags/inu Mir/San
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one-Meet the sunshine girls

The beautiful brightness of the day made the world a better place. And a single smile saves someone's life. that's what she always believed reluctantly. She looked out of her lonely opened window in Japan Tokyo, what was she doing here all

alone? Well not even she had the power to know.

6 years back

The train whooshed and passed the great beautiful woods of New York. Young Kagome sat by the window while her friend Sango quietly snoozed on her shoulder. Kagome watched the beautiful scenery layed in front of her. She smiled, she than

looked around the passengers. Everyone where quiet as if they were in an ancient museum or in a library. Yep that's how people were in Colorado always smiling to each other. It didn't matter if they did nit know each other. Everyone knew that

just one smile can make a huge difference in someone life. Kagome was traveling from the beautiful 'little American Switzerland' Colorado. Many people that traveled there they were amazed by the warmth of people, by the beautiful mountains and

different sceneries. Even the air was fresh and permeated with love and happiness. No other state ever had that only Colorado. Kagome was going to New York for college. She has finished high school 'Standley lake.' and she got a scholarship for

the University in New York. Her friend also got that. Kagome popped open her lap top that she was given with the scholarship. And went to Microsoft Word. And started typing a characters story. Kagome was a gifted writer, and singer. Her beauty

wasn't one of the best but she was kind, and by her soul she was judged. She volunteered in hospitals, animal clinics, and helped homeless people. She went to church, obeyed her mother and father. And she was polite. And even if you had just a

couple of minutes to talk to her you would say that she is a sweetheart, and a very nice young lady. Kagome once again looked out her train window and smiled mysteriously. Her gray eyes scanning everything in site. Her friend stirred on her

shoulder and she immediately looked down. The two girls almost looked like twins. They both had ebony hair, same color of skin, figure and height. They even both had their hair curled, the only difference they did have was their eye color. Sango

had brown eyes. When they finally came upon New York Sango got out with Kagome. It was raining, the weather her seemed gloomy and depressed but the girls ignored it as best as they could. They both looked around and saw human disaster.

Everyone looked depressed, sad, or occupied. As they walked the streets the aura was sickening and suffocating. People were either yelling on the phone. Or crying. Why? Why were they like that? The girls looked at each other with a down look

and kept walking. Soon they where by the huge University. "Ugh Kagome I am so suffocated by the mood in the city." complained Sango as she put her hair on the other side of her shoulder. "And I can't believe they put us in different dorms!"

Sango scoffed, Kagome giggled "Sango we are next door to each other!" Sango smiled and said "I know, but it would be better if they would put us in the same dorm. I wonder who my roommate is?" "Yeah me too." Both girls had their eyes up,

and were tapping their index finger on their chins. When they noticed that they were doing same thing the burst with laughter. "How about we go explore the town? I'm sure its beautiful. Whadaya say?" Sango looked at her bored. And than

smiled a bright smile. And said "Ay Kagome you know me soo well. What would I do without you?" "DIE!" kagome shouted. And they both laughed even more. After setting up all their stuff in the dorms which both had two rooms, a kitchen, two

bathrooms, a fire place. And a living room, also a dining room.(What? It was a rich university!) Kagome put her beddings and accessories. And other things two. She locked her dorm as well did Sango did too(At the same time) they both giggled and

went out. "Inuyasha get your lazy ass moving!" shouted Mirokou as the solver haired boy got out of his Bugatti Veyron(it's the most expensive car in the world) and locked it, and followed his friend. "Ya know? Because of people like you, people

like me need medication!" he joked and Mirokou chuckled. Just lets go to our dorms and set up than we can do something fun, alright?" Mirokou asked as Inuyasha nodded. They boys were also upset that they got different dorms, but they still

went out to a nearby rave. There was a contest going on. And Kagome and Sango walked in right after Inuyasha and Mirokou. And suddenly the spot light went on Inuyasha and Kagome. "Congrats. You are two chosen to sing the 'sing of', please

come up to the stage. They both did. Without really noticing each other. One glance was enough for both of them. And suddenly the song called "Best friends started playing

(**Bold Inuyasha,**_italic Kagome__**, **_When underlined together_**)**_

**Hoo Ha! **_Nah nah nah nah nah, _

_nah nah nah nah nah nahNah nah nah nah nah, nah nah nah nah nah nah_

_Have you ever been in love? _**Hwah**!

_He's my best friend best of all best friends,__ do you have a best friend too?_

_He tickles in my tummy, he's so yummy __yummy_

_hey, you should get a best friend too._

**Hoo ha! Hoo Ha!**

_Hello baby can I see you__smile__**?**_

**I'm going to a party and its gonna be wild.**_(okay!)_

_Can I come, I am sitting alone_

**No, Friends are never alone **_**(**__thats right!)_

_Maybe some pretty girls are in your _

_world,excuse me I could also be your girlLately, everyone is making fun_

Nah nah nah nah nah, nah nah nah nah nah nah!

_He's my best friend best of all best friends, do you have a best friend too?_

_He tickles in my tummy, he's so yummy yummy hey,_

_ you__should get a best friend too. __**(a best friend)**_

**Hoo Ha! Hoo Ha!**

**Hoo Ha! Hoo Ha!**

_Nah nah nah nah nah, nah nah nah nah nah nah_

**Hoo Ha! Hoo Ha!**

_Aloha baby lets go to the beach_

**Yeah! girls in bikini are waiting for me**

_But I was hoping for a summer __romance_

**So why didnt you take a chance **_(okay!)_

_Maybe some pretty girls are in your world,excuse me I could also be your girl_

_Lately, everyone is making fun_

Nah nah nah nah nah, nah nah nah nah nah nah!

_He's my best friend best of all best friends, do __you have a best friend too?_

_He tickles in my tummy, he's so yummy yummy_

_hey, you should get a best friend too. __**(a best friend)**_

**Hoo Ha! Hoo hA!**

**Hoo Ha! Hoo HA!**

_Hoo Ha! Hoo HA!_

Nah nah nah nah nah, nah nah nah nah nah nah!

_Maybe some pretty girls are in your world,excuse me (**yeah)** _

_I could also be your girl_

_Lately, everyone is making fun_

**Lets get this party on Hit me with laser gun!**

**Hwah!**

_Ooh oh oh come on boys!_**Hoo Ha Hoo HA**!

_Ooh oh oh You should get a best friend too_

_He's my best friend best of all best friends, do you have a best friend too?_

_He tickles in my tummy, hes so yummy yummy_

_hey, you should get a best friend too__**. **_**(a best friend)**

**Hoo Ha! Hoo HA!**

**Hoo Ha! Hoo HA!**

_He's soooo sweet! _Nah nah nah nah nah, nah nah nah nah nah nah! 

Aftre the song finished Kagome and Inuyasha were Huffing and Puffing they both smiled at each other, and shook hands. "Congrats. You are the hottest couple of the night and far by the best! YOU WIN!" Inuyasha and Kagome got a lot of prizes.

Kagome got a shopping spree and a thousand dollars. And Inuyasha got money and also a shopping spree. "Well Mr. Inuyasha it was nice singing and dancing with you." kagome shook Inuyasha's hand as she grinned. "Same goes for you." he

replied cooly also grinning.


	2. Laughing to a halt

Sango and Kagome walked through the New York streets. " I still cant believe you Had to dance and sing

with a complete and perfect stranger. And you won still, damn Kagome you ARE a good singer, I envy you

sometimes!" said Sango playfully punching her friend in the arm. "Thanks Sango. I just cant wait to go to

our dorms and get a nice peaceful night rest." both girls yawned on cue, and cracked up. "see how alike we

are?" Sango said and Kagome smiled. "just like sistas!" they both hugged each other and went into their

dorms. Kagome went in and saw stuff in the dorm 'hmm I guess my roommate moved in. great I hope she is

nice.' she thought to herself and went into her room and changed into Gucci pajamas. And fluffy slippers,

her shirt said "keep your eyes where I can see them!" right across her breast cage. Kagome went into the

living room and cleaned the stuff were laying around. As she was putting them into the laundry she noticed

that most of this cloths looked like a guys clothing 'I hope I am not stuck with a homosexual, that would be

bad, and awkward (not that I don't like homosexual people as friends, but thinking about it is kind of

awkward you know). She made a little midnight snack, her ramen, the family recipe was all so simple with

an extra ingredient that nobody knew about. Kagome had her iPod on her in full volume so when the man

came behind her, she did not hear. Kagome sat peacefully eating as she felt a slight tap on her shoulder, she

jumped a little but turned around, smiling brightly, but that ended when she met two golden pools.

"YOOOOOU'RE A MAAAAN!" she caterwauled. Inuyasha covered his years and screamed back at her

"AND YOU ARE A WOMAN. SO?" she blinked in amazement as Inuyasha uncovered his ears and

recognized the girl in front of him. "Oh its you." she simply said. 'What? What happened to her yelling,

suddenly she knows that she has seen me and she stops? Jeez!' "Yeah, my name is Inuyasha by the way." "I

know, remember the announcer said it?" Inuyasha blushed a crimson color. "Oh yeah that's right, your

Kagome right?" "Yeah, so how did you end up as my roommate?" "I honestly don't know." he laughed

nervously putting his hand behind his neck in a shy gester. Kagome smiled. "Well I guess we will get

along." she grinned and stretched out her beautiful arm, for a handshake. Inuyasha followed and shacked

her hand. The both grinned "Boy something sure smells good." Inuyasha voiced, as Kagomes sweat

dropped 'so that's why he got up, he smelled my ramen' Inuyasha laughed nervously "Yea if you want some

there is still some in the pot I made a lot." "Thanks." he helped himself and took some he took a spoon full

into his mouth as his eyes went wide "What's wrong, you don't like it?" Kagome asked concerned. Inuyasha

swallowed "No its not that, its just my mother used to do this, and the flavor is so alike." he said as he took

another spoonful, smiling, Kagome mumbled a thanks while blushing and turned to go to her room to sleep.

"Goodnight Kagome." Kagome stopped dead in her tracks and looked back and smiled "Goodnight

Inuyasha." she said calmly as she blushed turning around. Morning folowed not long after. Kagome went

into all her classes, and came back to her room. She yawned on the way as so did Sango, but neither of them

noticed that not only were they doing it at same time but that that was going to be the cause for the fall. they

bumped into each other and when opened their eyes they saw what happened and started laughing on the

floor hysterically. Inuyasha and Mirokou rounded the corner and saw the two laughing their butts off…on

the floor…in the college. Mirokou started cracking up just like Inuyasha, finally the two ended on the floor

laughing with the girls. It was impossible not to laugh at them, they were contagious. After they stopped

laughing both couples had each other in their arms in a tight embrace, as soon as they were aware of that the

quickly jumped from each other, except of coarse Mirokou he groped Sango's butt, and a huge slap echoed

through the hall ways. "Damn it Mirokou why do you always do that." Mirokou smiled and said "Well my

dear Sango its only my cursed hand, not me." he pointed to his right arm. Sango's sweat dropped and a vein

pooped in her forehead as she rose up her right fist "Yeah right." she bunked Mirokou once on the head as

the lecher fell over on his face. Inuyasha shook his head "Does he always do this?" she asked and Inuyasha

nodded, "It's worser sometimes." Kagome laughed nervously "How worse." "Trust me you don't want to

know." "Alright I'll trust your opinion."


End file.
